ohio is for lovers
by baneling
Summary: Relationships aren't always the easiest thing, but Rachel and Finn are going to try their hardest to make it work. Takes place during season 2, after Britney/Brittany. Rating may go up later!
1. a praise chorus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way what so ever!**

**Summary: Takes place around season 2, starts obviously after the Britney/Brittany episode.**

**

* * *

Chapter One: A Praise Chorus.  
**

He was awoken with such a pounding headache, it only reminded him that he should have popped some ibuprofen before he had laid down. As he started to open his eyes it occurred to him that he wasn't home, nor was it morning. No instead it all started to come back to him slowly, it was midday, Saturday if his recollection proved him right, unless he slept through Saturday and Sunday and it was now Monday that is. He was still dressed in his clothes, his hoodie bunched to the point where it was digging into his side against the bed, the bed that wasn't his. No, it was her bed, his girlfriend, the hyper star in the making girlfriend who was such an overachiever sometimes she made more people annoyed than happy on more than one occasion. He was brought out of his random thoughts when he felt her shift next to him, she was still fast asleep and he really had no plans on waking her up anytime soon.

See the thing was, Rachel Berry was big on her vitamins and herbs and whatever that crazy stuff was she liked to take, but apparently she could not stop the on coming stomachache that would follow some bad dinner she had the evening before. He had actually woken up at a decent time that morning and called her. It was definitely safe to say that Finn Hudson was shocked when he heard the groggy voice on the other end. However, he had to say he was revealed it was just something with her stomach rather than her throat again, he did not really want to go through her feeling sorry for herself again. Yet, he had a feeling that Sean really had helped her look passed that, it meant a lot to him that Rachel reached out to help Sean in her own way, it was just one of the many things about her he couldn't help but love.

So her stomach had been bothering her and since neither of her dad's were home, well Finn decided to go over and keep her company and well he picked up a bunch of pepto bismol on the way, since well it always saved his life when his stomach was bother him. Finn had been in her room quite a few times, even before they became official, he figured her dads must really trust her and well he did hope they trusted him. When he got there she had a little portable DVD player set up on the end of her bed with her favorite Barbra movies, and while he would usually protest and ask if they could watch something else, well he figured he'd let it slide. It actually didn't take too long for her to fall asleep and well soon enough he followed her lead.

Now though, he was awake and she was still asleep and well he really had to pee. The problem was that his arm was tucked under her and although she was pretty damn light, he didn't want to pull it out and cause her to wake up. He wasn't a complete idiot... at least not _always_. He figured he'd tried to wait till she woke up, however, as the minutes passed Finn knew he wasn't going to last. He tried to cross his legs, did the bed version of a pee pee dance (which thankfully the movement of the bed did not cause her to wake up), and well he even tried to avoid thinking of water. Yet, it always seemed that when you tried to _avoid _thinking of something you only begin to think about it more. Finally he knew he couldn't wait any longer and slid his arm out, which miraculously did not wake up her and well then he just darted to her bathroom.

When he emerged he was greeted by the weak smile of his girlfriend as she sat up in her bed, her color was slowly coming back to her face but he could tell that she still wasn't her full Rachel Berry self. Although she probably would have not believed him, there was something adorable in the way she looked when she was sick, her hair in a messy pony tail, it remind him of when he found her in the hall when her voice was messed up. He had actually asked if she was sleep walking, but really he actually thought she looked adorable. He never vocalized this thought then, but how could he? It was during the time she was with Jesse. God, he hated that kid for so many reasons.

"Hi," she said reaching up to rub her face, she didn't even bother to care that she probably looked terrible and Finn had to see it. "Were you awake the entire time?" She licked her lips and swung her legs off to the side to place her bare feet on the floor.

"No," he told her with a shake of his head, "I actually took a nap as well... you're dads won't kill me for doing that right?"

Rachel cracked a small smile and shook her head, "No, Finn. You're safe."

He nodded as he went over to sit down on her bed with her. He had to admit he envied her room, okay not the color and stuff, because as much as he loved her it was definitely a little too girly at times, but the size and the size of her bed, that's what he envied. After that whole awkward thing that had went down with Kurt and his dad the move in idea was thrown out of the window, which Finn had honestly felt terrible about, he never wanted to hurt Kurt or his dad, hell he especially didn't want to hurt his mom. "So," he reached out to take her hand in his, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better, still a little iffy but better," she smiled at him as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for coming over."

Their relationship had begun after Finn admitted he was in love with her right before the two sung _'Faithfully' _at regionals, the loss of the day still stung but Finn felt like he had walked away with something good. And well, the fact remained that somehow they had another year and well he just was glad to focus on the positives. They obviously didn't rush into things right away, not like last time, Finn still regretted that he had been a dick and had to watch Rachel date that stupid idiot Jesse because he couldn't make up his mind, when really what he wanted was right in front of him the whole time.

They had been official by the time school ended for the summer, but for the most part the relationship started off very innocently, well aside from the make-out sessions they seemed to have whenever they were alone. So okay, they weren't _exactly_ innocent if you really thought about it. The new school year was already a few weeks in and besides a few bumps things were okay. When that whole Britney Spears thing happened and Rachel started to dress like her, well as hot as Finn thought it was he really didn't want anyone else seeing her like that. And then of course the whole 'me or the football team' thing had bugged him, but the more he thought about it the more he realized that she just wanted him safe. Rachel just sometimes came on to strong that her point sometimes seemed to get lost. Then she made it up to him by singing that song and well Finn knew that no matter what he loved her and the two of them could make it through anything.

"Finn?" Rachel said narrowing her eyes, he had been staring off into space for the last three minutes and she was pretty sure he hadn't heard one thing she had said. "Are you even listening to me?"

Finn shook his head and looked at her, "Huh? Oh yeah, um sorry-,"

She sighed but couldn't help but crack a smile, "I was asking if you maybe wanted to stay for dinner? I was thinking maybe I should try to eat something. Hopefully it just says down."

The vision of Rachel spewing her food everywhere like the possessed chick in the Exorcist came to Finn's mind and he couldn't help but cringe, "Maybe something light?" It was when he said that he thought of all the times he was sick and his mom had made him her famous soup, well it wasn't actually famous but she made it perfectly. He wondered if he could attempt to make it, but this was Finn the most he could do was eggs and grilled cheeses, "What time are your dads getting home?"

"I don't know?" she pursed her lips as she stared at her boyfriends questioningly, "Why?"

"Do you want to come over? My mom can make us soup, it always helps my stomach when I'm not feeling well."

"I guess, but I look-" she looked down at herself and sighed, "Like this."

"So? It's just my mom, Rachel," his mom really liked her, even more than she did Quinn and well Quinn definitely knew how to act around parents.

"I guess-, but remember I don't eat meat so if it's chicken-," Finn cut her off with a kiss and placed his hand on the side of her neck as pulled back and smiled. Finn always had the ability to cause Rachel to lose her train of thought, and well that was something the girl never expected to happen in her life. "What was I saying?"

"Come over and my mom will be sure to have something you like, all vegan like," he paused for a minute as he narrowed his eyes, "Vegan is the right word right?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile as she nodded her head, "Yeah, let me just- put actual pants on."

It didn't take long for Rachel to get ready, Finn had to admit that he was shocked to see her wearing a pair of jeans. Sure, she had clearly wore jeans on stage during one of the performances, but in general? However, who was he to question it? After waiting for her to jot a note down for her dads that she'd be at Finn's the two headed out of her house and over to his place. Yet as soon as they got there he wasn't sure it was a good idea, Burt and Kurt were there and while he normally wouldn't care, it was just he felt that Rachel wouldn't be too happy about being around people feeling as terrible as she did. He wasn't even sure that made sense, so he just parked his car and went around to open the door for her.

"Mom?" he called out as they made their way into the house, no one was in the living room but as soon as he heard his mom he figured they were all in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie!" Carole Hudson called out as she saw her son and his girlfriend walk into the kitchen. Her smile soon faded slightly when she noticed Rachel, not that she wasn't glad to see her, but she could tell Rachel was not herself. In the time she had come to know her son's girlfriend it was obvious the girl was very bubbly, and with the small wave as a greeting it was clear to tell something was off. "Rachel, honey are you all right?"

"She's kind of sick," Finn answered before Rachel even had a chance to open up her mouth, "I was hoping you could maybe make some soup for her. I would have but I can't cook very well."

However, instead of Carole answering Kurt did, "You dragged her all the way here so your mom would make soup for her?"

Finn narrowed his eyes, Kurt was his friend but sometimes he knew how to get under his skin, "Uh yeah, can you mom?"

"See the thing is, we are going out to dinner. Your mom was just leaving you a note to let you know," Burt said as he stood up. Finn had to admit things had gotten better since the whole move in situation, however, they still weren't as perfect as they probably could have been. "Sorry, Rachel."

"It's okay, Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hudson," she smiled weakly, although her stomachache had improved much she had to actually admit that the drive over didn't help it. Not that Finn was a bad driver or anything along those lines, just the turns and bumps definitely _did not_ help one bit. "Maybe I should go home, I'm still not feeling perfect. Could you drive me home, Finn?"

"But Rach-,"

"Awe sweetie, no," Carole walked over and put her hand on Rachel's shoulders, "I can make you some toast and tomato soup of you like and you can lay on the couch here."

"You sure?" she asked politely, Carole just nodded and told Finn to get her some fresh blankets so she could rest on the couch for a little while.

Once everyone was gone leaving the two alone, Finn and Rachel made themselves comfortable on the makeshift bed that was set up for her. "Mm, this is good," she said with a smile as she used the remainder of her toast to clean the bowl of the remaining soup. "I'm sorry-," she said after wiping her hands on her napkin, "i didn't even ask if you wanted any."

For some reason this brought a smile to his face, "It's fine, surprisingly I'm not all that hungry right now." He took the bowl from her and put it on the coffee table before pulling her closer and draping one arm on the back of the couch behind her as his free hand found a home on her jean clad tight. Leaning in he nuzzled his face into her ear, her hair tickling his face. She was so short compared to him, but when they were sitting it made it easier to do things like this, "Do you feel any better?"

Rachel sighed softly before turning her attention to Finn and nodding slowly, "A bit, I think I'll be completely back to normal by Monday. I wonder what assignment Mr. Shue is going to give us for our next Glee assignment. It better not be something terrible, I hate having to carry the-," She was beginning to ramble, which only meant that she was becoming herself again. Finn cut her off with a sweet kiss to his lips. Of course, it soon went beyond sweet as Rachel moved her body so she was kneeling into him.

Placing his hands on the back of her head he pulled her closer as he nipped her bottom lip, smirking at the fact it caused her to moan just slightly. "I love you," he whispered softly. Ever since he said it the first at regionals he still felt what he assumed were that whole 'butterflies in the stomach' feeling. And when Rachel first said it back, he literally wanted to pick her up and spin her around, but he figured that probably wouldn't be the _best_ idea.

She pulled away from the kiss, her soft blush not as strong as it usually would be, but still a hint that made it known what kind of affect he was having on her. "I love you, too," and she did, she honestly did. "Back do you really want to make out with your sick girlfriend?" she said with a giggle.

He raised his eyebrow in confusion, "Why wouldn't I? I'd make out with you if you were a zombie."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh, did he really just say that? "Oh Finn, you are truly one of a kind."

* * *

**Thoughts? Should I continue? **


	2. marching bands out of manhattan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way what so ever!**

**Summary: Takes place around season 2, starts obviously after the Britney/Brittany episode.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Marching Bands Out of Manhattan.**

She was droning on and on about something, and he was having the hardest time keeping up with her. Wait, did she say something about piercing her nose? No no, she couldn't have. Rachel Berry would never pierce her nose, at least that's what Finn believe, for all he knew tomorrow she could come to school with a pierced nose and he would have to pretend he knew she was going to do it. God, he loved her he did, but sometimes he completely got lost when listening to her, it was a curse. Apparently she hadn't been wrong about being her full self on Monday, because as soon as they stepped foot into that school you would have never thought she was laid up in bed most of the weekend feeling like all she wanted to do was barf or poop. Finn didn't know why but the word poop sometimes made him smile. Of course as his smile appeared he noticed that Rachel was glaring at him, clearly he had missed something she had said. Or maybe she had just told him a dog died and there he was smiling. Obviously smooth.

"Finn?" she shook his shoulder, but just as his mouth opened to answer Mr. Shue was walking into the room and Finn couldn't help but thankfully thank god for the timing.

As soon as he entered Rachel turned her attention towards the front of the room, even though she was still trying to figure out if Finn had been listening to her or not. However, soon enough her attention was grabbed by Mr. Shue as he began to talk about this weeks assignment. Rachel couldn't help but let her smile grow as he explained them each performing a song that had meaning in their youth. She of course had a wide selection of songs that meant a lot to her when she was younger in her repertoire, god she was definitely going to have to sit down and pick the perfect one. She did wonder what Finn would choose, probably something like the Ninja Turtles theme song or something equally as silly. Of course even if it wasn't something she herself would never choose for herself, she would be happy to hear his choice no matter what.

The rest of of the class kind of just dragged on, Brittany started to blab on about something that made completely no sense and really Finn kind of just wanted to sleep. He had stayed up way too long playing Call of Duty and well he was kind of zoning out, which probably would have been a huge reason he had no idea what his girlfriend was telling him earlier.

"Do you know what you are going to sing?" Rachel asked with a smile as she turned to him, her mind running a mile a minute as she herself began to think of all the possible choices she could in fact choose.

"Uh-," did he have any idea? Not yet. He had to think if he even listened to music when he was younger? Okay that's a dumb question he had to listen to music when he was younger, he just knew he had to have. He really used to like the music on some of the cartoons he watched. Finn wondered if he could pick a theme song from a cartoon, it was still a song wasn't it? He shrugged his shoulders as he gathered his bag and stood up, holding his hand out for her to take it, "I'm not sure yet, you?"

Rachel gladly expected his hand as she stood up and they began to head out of the room, "Well there are just so many tough choices to chose from. I mean I could totally do something by Barbra, because we all know she had such a strong impact on my life. Or I could even do one of the songs I performed when I was a child when I won all those awards."

Finn stopped walking and without warning pulled Rachel to her and kissed her hard on the lips. He knew it was a evil thing to do, but he kind of was just really tired and would really rather kissing than her talking. Not that he didn't love when she talked, but he kind of wasn't in the mood for her excessive talking at that moment. He smirked and leaned more into the kiss, not even caring that they were kind of just kissing in the middle of the school hallway and he could clearly here Santana voicing her disgust. Nope in stead he wrapped his arms tighter around Rachel's waist as he tried to lean down a little more so she could wrap her arms around his neck. It was kind of hard when you were a lot taller than your girlfriend, like _a lot_ taller.

As the kiss broke Finn couldn't help but notice the adorable smirk on Rachel's face, which only caused him to want to kiss her more, but he knew he'd rather do that in private and that was exactly his plan. Of course, this plan came to a quick halt when they both turned to start walking again and were quickly hit in the face by a slushie thrown by one Dave Karofsky. He seemed to love to torture Finn everything he could.

"I don't care how you managed to weasel your way back on the football team," Dave said as he held the empty cup in his hand, "There's no reason for us to watch you two losers make-out in the hallway." It really wasn't the strongest of reasons, but when did anyone really had a strong enough reason when it came to the throwing of slushies.

Finn's face became red, his jaw clenched, his hands turning into fists and then as he went to open his mouth to say something back, he felt Rachel place her hand on his arm, "Finn, don't. He's not worth it."

"Listen to your loser girlfriend," Dave said laughing as he turned and walked away leaving Rachel and Finn standing there covered in grape slush.

"Why did you tell me to stop?" He looked down at her, "It's one thing for me to get hit, but really Rach-," he sighed, "You're my girlfriend now and I want to protect you."

She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, "You do protect me, but I'm used to this happening to me, much more than you are," she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, "So don't worry about me, okay?"

Rachel was actually being logical, not that she wasn't logical ever, sometimes she just was- Rachel. Finn didn't bother to say anything and just nodded. He let his tongue snake out of his mouth to lick the grape slushie off his lip, "Maybe we should clean ourselves up?"

Slipping her hand into his she gave him a nod and led him towards the girls bathroom. He tried to hesitate at first but Rachel just shook her head, "It's fine, Kurt comes in here all the time when he needs to clean himself up."

"But uhh- I'm not Kurt," he tried to pull her back but she was still trying to lore him into the bathroom. It wasn't like Finn _hadn't_ had bathroom fantasies or anything before, it was just at this current time it wasn't exactly fitting. "What if some girl is like going to the bathroom?"

Rachel let out a sigh, "Finn, it's a bathroom. Plus, when I was dating Noah he came in here and let me clean it out of his hair," as soon as the words left her mouth Finn was in the bathroom. Things with Puck were still, well they'd probably _always_ be a little odd. Sure, in the end it had worked out, Finn was finally with Rachel and well, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on with Puck. It was just the fact he was supposed to be his best friend and had slept with his girlfriend. Also, well he remembered when Puck and Rachel had attempted to date, and although he himself had been with Quinn at the time, well he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Surprisingly, by the end of the day Finn couldn't wait to be over with football practice, he honestly was just way too exhausted to worry about anything else. Of course, realization hit him not five minutes after stepping through his front door that he had more homework he cared to worry about. It was mostly the fact his mother had said,_ 'when you finish your homework do you want to help me cook dinner?'_ He didn't really think too much into the fact he couldn't cook and that his mother for some reason wanted his help, which probably would end up being a disaster in the end. Anyway, he retreated to his room to at least get some work done, but really the longer he sat on his bed the quicker he just wanted to go to sleep. Figuring maybe getting some food in his system was a good idea he closed his books and headed downstairs.

The smell of food cooking hit his nose, his mom apparently started to cook without him. Which, well wasn't a bad thing at all, he wasn't lying about being _useless_ in the kitchen. However, when Finn entered the kitchen he had not expected to see Rachel and his mother cooking together. Stopping dead in his tracks a look of utter confusion arose on his features as he stared at them, "Uhh- Rachel? What are you doing here?" After he said the words he realized it wasn't the best thing to say. He definitely didn't mind when Rachel stopped by, at least on days when he was awake, cause those early morning attacks on Sundays were not his favorite things.

"I stopped to bring you your U.S. History book," she told him cheerfully, "And then I offered to help your mom cook dinner."

Finn's eyes moved from Rachel to his mom and then finally coming to rest on his U.S. History textbook that was on the table. He probably would have eventually realized he was missing it, but then again Finn on more than one occasion kept forgetting that he was even taking the class. When he turned his attention back to the woman, he noticed Rachel was looking at him uneasy. He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling she was suspecting that he probably didn't want her, which really wasn't the case at all. "Thanks, I forgot all about it," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before licking his lips, "Want come study?" Apparently food was not on his mind anymore.

"I'm helping your mom, Finn," Rachel began to say and it seemed like she was going to add more but Carole instead cut her off.

"I got it from here, Rachel. You go with Finn," she looked at her son in a trusting manner. After everything with Quinn she definitely had worried about her son, and the fact that that child wasn't his didn't mean it couldn't actually happen for real. However, she had to admit that Rachel seemed to have a good head on her shoulders, and all she could hope for was that she was one of those girls that wanted to be a virgin till she got married. "I'll call you both down when dinner's ready, if you want to stay for dinner, Rachel."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson, I would love to," she said with a smile before walking over to Finn and allowing him to lead her upstairs. She had a small feeling that studying was actually the furthest thing from his mind at that moment, but she wasn't going to let on that she knew.

"So did you bring any of your homework?" Finn asked as he closed over the door to his bedroom but not all the way, his mother had asked him to keep it up just a crack when he had Rachel in his room.

Rachel shook her head as she went over and sat in the middle of Finn's bed, "I finished it all already."

"I should have figured," he nodded and sat down on the end of his bed. His room was a lot smaller than Rachel's, and hell his bed was too small for him on top of that. "Wanna make out?"

She couldn't help but laugh at him, he was trying to be smooth but there was just something adorable about Finn when he asked that phrase, "I could always help you with your homework you know," she brought her legs to her side, her skirt rising up just a little but certainly not enough to show anything, "I did get an A on my last U.S. History quiz."

Finn actually had no intentions on working on homework, even though he probably _should_ be working on it. His grades were so-so, enough that he was still able to play football, and well they definitely were improving more-so with the help of Rachel. And while the more logical thing would to actually do that, he wanted to well make-out with his girlfriend. "I like my idea better," he leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Even though her head was probably telling her to get him to do his homework; her lips were telling her something else completely. Moving closer she placed both hands on the side of his face and let herself get lost in the kiss. Soon enough the kiss was becoming more headed and Finn was lowering Rachel onto her back. He knew it be at least 15 or 20 more minutes before dinner would ready, and well he had left the door open so there really was no reason for his mom to peak in and _actually_ check what they were doing. They had kept everything pretty innocent aside from the make-out sessions, but sometimes, just sometimes Finn wanted to take it to another level. However, at the same time he never wanted to push Rachel. When he slept with Santana he felt nothing, it was absolutely meaningless, and that was because she wasn't Rachel. He knew eventually the fact that Rachel still thought he was a virgin would come up and he would have to come clean over the fact that he wasn't. He leg is hand come to rest on Rachel's thigh, which thankfully she allowed him to keep there.

It was soon after the hand on that thigh that Finn figured flipping them over so Rachel was on top, and away from him squishing her was a good idea. Of course this good idea was soon destroyed when Finn rolled right onto the floor. "Oh my god!" Rachel sat up wide-eyed and looked down at her boyfriend who was now laying on his back on the floor with an obvious look of discomfort on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Ow," he muttered as he decided to lay there for a moment, "I guess I forgot how small the bed was."

Rachel bit on her bottom lip as she watched him finally raise up, "Are you okay?"

He was okay, embarrassed yes, but nonetheless he was okay, "Yeah, yeah. That did not go at all like how I planned it to," he let out a sigh as he lowered himself down onto his bed and reached up to rub the back of his neck, "Maybe you should help me with my home?"

She nodded and they began to work on whatever U.S. History homework he had for the evening, of course before they were really even able to get too far into it Carole was calling the kids down for dinner. Thankfully, his mother either didn't hear the loud bang that was him as he landed on the floor, or she was just ignoring it, either way he was grateful. Finn really didn't want to explain that he was in the middle of making out with Rachel and fell. Sure, he could have very well lied, but Finn wasn't really the best person to lie, except apparently about his virgin. Once dinner was over, Rachel stayed for a little while longer to help him finish up the rest of his homework. Once that was done Finn drove her home, but he definitely didn't allow her to go into her house right away.

They probably were sitting in the car for at least twenty minutes making out, when Rachel finally pulled away, the look on her face indicating she needed to go inside. Finn had to admit he actually hated that look, he kind of just wanted them to stay in the car making out till- the next day? He didn't know. With a quick goodbye, Finn was able to delay her another 3 minutes before she finally made it out of the car and headed into her house. Instead of driving away right away, he sat in the car and thought about that one thing that had been plaguing his mind since she appeared at his house tonight. How the hell was he going to explain that he had been lying when he said he didn't sleep with Santana. Would she be glad that he wasn't a virgin just like her? God, it actually really burned him that she had given herself to Jesse, and then what does he go and do? Break her heart. Well, that ended up working out in Finn's best interest, but still it pained him to see Rachel betrayed the way she had been. Finn was finally brought out of his thoughts when he let out a huge yawn, he was still exhausted and just wanted to get hope and collapse on his bed. His worries could be saved for another day.

Crap, he also needed to pick a song for glee.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I definitely have a few ideas for where this story can go, so please check back!**


	3. you belong to me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way what so ever!**

**Summary: Takes place around season 2, starts obviously after the Britney/Brittany episode.**

**Spoiler: This chapter takes place after _Grilled Cheesus. _  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: You Belong To Me.**

Cleaning. He hated cleaning, he usually tried to avoid it at all costs and for some reason his mom usually let him get away with that. However, with everything that had happened and the fact he felt so selfish after his whole grilled cheesus thing, he decided to help out. Sure, he _did _finally get to touch Rachel's boobs, but everything else? Okay there were plus sides but then everything with Burt, part of him was mad that while he still believed it was the sandwich doing all he hadn't prayed to the sandwich about Burt. It was over and done with now, but he still felt pretty shitty about the whole situation. No one besides Ms. Pillsbury knew where his whole religious thing came from, not even his own girlfriend who for some reason didn't even question. No, instead actually she made some comments about when they have kids she wanted them to go to Jew church and well she said something about no sex until twenty-five which really wasn't ideal in Finn's eyes. He really didn't even what had happened in that conversation if you really asked him, he just remembered the boobs. Oh the boobs. Yeah, he knew before hand he kind of said they weren't that great but seriously he was so wrong. Okay, so it wasn't full on boobage, but it was definitely a start and well a start was better than nothing.

Today though, today he was doing that whole cleaning thing to help his mom out. She was at work or Burt's, he actually couldn't remember but he knew he had sometime and figured he'd put some laundry in and maybe vacuum or something like that. And at first Finn thought he was doing pretty good, he actually remembered to not mixed colors with whites, which he was actually kind of shocked he knew that at all. He put it all in, put the soap in and bam the machine was on. However, what happened after was not what Finn Hudson expected. He had gone upstairs for a moment to look for the vacuum, he couldn't for anything remember where his mom put it. He probably looked for 10 minutes before discovering it and unwinding the cord and moving it around the living room, and of course getting it stuck on the rug which he started to have a fight with to give it back. He was proud when he won that battle.

Once he was done he figured he'd go check the laundry, and well when he got down there well it wasn't a pretty sight. The washing machine was foaming! All these bubbles were coming out, what the hell was he going to do? Should he call his mom? No no, he didn't want to upset her and show that he wasn't good at it. So he went and called the only other person he figured could help, his girlfriend.

Rachel actually didn't understand what was going on? Finn was making absolutely no sense on the phone, and okay sometimes her boyfriend wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, but what the hell was he talking about foaming? And having rabies? She figured it be the best bet to just get to his house and see what had happened.

"Okay, Finn," I really am confused she started to explain when she walked into his house, not even bothering to give him a kiss, "What did you do?"

"I uh- I uhh," he fumbled around with his words, "I made the machine foam-,"

She raised her eyebrow, "What machine? What's going on, use your words."

Finn cleared his throat, "I tried to do my laundry and I went to go check on it and the machine has all this- stuff coming out of it... soap!"

Her eyes widened, "Oh god, let me see.."

They headed downstairs into the basement that held the washer and dryer and Rachel's mouth just hung open as she saw the room was quickly filling with bubbles, "What did you do?"

"I don't know!" he said getting a little angry.

Rachel let out a sigh and slowly pushed passed him on the steps, "Did you try to do the machine off?"

"You can turn it off?" he asked, feeling really dumb that he didn't know that, "I just thought it had to run through it's cycle- can you fix it?"

She didn't even bother to say anything as she rolled her eyes just walked into the bubbles, which were pretty high and headed over to the machine. However, before she even got to reach the machine to turn it off she slipped and fell on her ass, "Finn!"

Finn just stood there frozen, did that just happen? He didn't know if he was shocked or amused but after a moment he realized he probably should help her up. Of course he didn't even bother to realize that he himself would end up right next to her on the ground as he tried. At first he thought Rachel was mad, she was sitting there with her arms across her chest and bubbles all over her, however as soon as she started to laugh he couldn't help but laugh as well. "Are you okay?" he asked pushing some of the soap from her face.

Even though it wasn't an ideal situation she couldn't deny that it actually was quite amusing, "I'm fine... how did you manage this?" she looked around and just laughed before looking back at him and smirking as she let her hand skim across the bubbles. She gathered up a handful and rubbed it down Finn's face as she let out a soft giggle, "I love you."

It was actually hard for him to be at Rachel, especially when he was already submerged in bubbles to begin with. "Cute," he said with a chuckle as he did it back to her, and well soon enough bubbles were flying all around and a tickle fight broke out. He knew it was dorky, but sometimes it didn't really matter to him. Rachel loved him for him, she never called him or made him feel stupid like Quinn did. Sure occasionallyshe'd correct him if he made a mistake, but she wasn't evil about it what so ever.

Rachel's back hit the ground softly as her lips moved against Finn, although it wasn't the most ideal make out spot, there was something adorable about it. She brought her hand to rest on the back of his neck as she let out a soft content sigh, it felt good kissing him. The kiss reluctantly broke and Rachel licked her lips as she placed her hand firmly against his chest, "As much as I would love to continue this, I think we should probably stop the washer and clean ourselves up. We're pretty much bathing in our clothes."

A soft giggle followed and Finn couldn't help but allow his lopsided smirk to appear, "Come on." He raised himself to his knees as he pulled Rachel full to her feet before standing himself.

She tried to wipe herself off but it really wasn't any use, with a annoyed sigh she turned towards the washer and turned it off. "Let's clean ourselves up a little and then we can-, I don't know deal with all this," she used her hands to motion to the mess they were standing in the middle of.

It was actually a hard task for Finn to find something Rachel would fit into, she was pretty small. Finally lending her a pair of boxers that he had never bothered wearing since they were kind of dorky and a big shirt. He told her to just lay her clothes over the top of the shower figuring they wouldn't be able to use the dryer anytime soon. He slipped into his room after he watched her escape to the bathroom, a towel in his hand to dry off his body before he slipped into a pair of basketball shorts and a random t-shirt he had lying around. Figuring he didn't know how long it was going to take her to change he pulled out his x-box remote and turned the system on. Of course it hadn't even finished loading when he looked up to see Rachel standing in his doorway, his shirt almost down to her knees, his boxers invisible under the long cloth. He gulped as his eyes trailed her legs, it wasn't that he _hadn't _see her legs before, but this time it just seemed different.

"I look like a wet dog," she said with a pout as she ran a towel through her hair, it was all over the place and looked like she had just showered. "I hope you don't mind, I ran my hair under the shower head for a second, I didn't want to spend the day with soap in my hair."

Finn nodded not saying a word, he seemed to be unable to form words at that moment causing Rachel to look at him confused, "Yeah that's fine-"

She walked further into the room, "So I was thinking about Glee and well-," Finn just rolled his eyes and sighed, he really didn't _want _to talk about glee club right now, he kind of just wanted to lay back and play video games, or well_ attempt _to get into her pants. He highly doubted that would happen, but a boy could dream, "Finn?"

"Huh?" He turned his head to look at her confused, somewhere in her ramble he had definitely spaced out and he was having a strong feeling she figured it out. Well, from the look on her face it was easy to come to that conclusion. "Rach, I really kind of just want to sit back and relax.."

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes as she placed her hand on her hip. Wasn't that what he _always _wanted to do? Though, could she really blame him? Not wanting to get into a fight she decided to just shrug her shoulders and head over to sit next to him on the bed. He_ really _needed a bigger bed, she figured this is why most of the time he came to her house. At least they both could comfortably fit on hers, but then again she liked going to his house, to be able to experience what it's like to have a mother. The failed reconnection with Shelby had been hard for her, and then to know that Shelby had adopted Beth? She tried not to show how much it had hurt her, but it did just that, it hurt her. "What are you playing?" she whispered softly as she brought her legs to her side.

"Uh-," he kind of just shrugged, "I was going to try to play Dead Rising 2, what to give it a try?" he turned to look at her to notice the obvious confusing look at her face, "It's this game where you kill zombies.." This only caused Rachel to give a disgusted look, "Come on, it's actually kind of fun."

"Killing things is fun?" she sounded annoyed.

"Well-," crap, he sighed and dropped his head for a minute, "Well they are _already _dead and if you don't kill them they'll eat you..." He reached up to scratch the side of his head, for some reason he had a feeling he had randomly talked to Rachel about zombies before. However, he couldn't remember for anything at that moment. "Just give it a try?"

Rachel didn't fight him just took the controller and attempted to play the game, she was dead like in three minutes, "What the Fu- hell? How did that just happen? I want to start again," she started to press buttons obviously not understanding at all what she was doing, "Make it work."

Finn couldn't help but laugh as he pressed restart for her and watched as she lasted five minutes the second try, eight the third, and actually made it to almost fifteen minutes before dying again, "You're getting it."

She turned at him and glared, "I keep dying! These zombies keep eating me! I give up, I am totally not made for video games." She dropped the remote and laid back against his pillows.

"Here, watch me," he motioned at the screen as he began to show her some tricks, he clearly was going to last longer than her since well he was a guy and used to video games.

Rachel tried to pay attention but instead she found herself more fixated on watching her boyfriends arms as he used the controller. She actually had to admit it was kind of hot seeing him tense up every so often when he was at a difficult part of the game. She licked her lips and let out a sigh as she reached out to rub his back, "Finn."

"Hold on," he told her as he kept his eyes glued to the screen. When he tried to look at her for a second he ended up keeping his gaze glued to her. There Rachel was laying back in his clothes, her hair sprawled across his pillow and he just couldn't look away, "I-,"

"Finn," she said looking up a little, "Finn!"

"Wha..."

She sat up and laughed slightly before pointing at the screen, "You just died."

"Huh? Oh! Crap," he turned back to the screen and just sighed before shutting the game off, "I guess that's enough video games for today," he smirked as he looked at her, leaning in slowly.

"We should probably clean up the basement," she blurted out as their lips were mere inches from each other causing her boyfriend to groan. Rachel knew she wasn't the easiest girlfriend and sometimes well, she definitely ruined the moment. "But- we could make out for a little bit," a smirk arose on her features as she leaned up to press her lips to his before leaning back on the pillows again, him going with her.

Finn wasn't sure how long they ended up making out, but eventually Rachel reminded him again about the basement. As much as he hated to agree with her, the last thing he needed was for his mom to kill him when she got home, she had already been through so much. It didn't take as long as he thought it would to clean everything up, apparently Rachel actually knew what she was doing and even helped him finish the laundry.

"Do you want me to stay and make you dinner or something?" she asked politely as she ran his brush through her hair. She had thrown her own clothes into the dryer so she was able to change back into them. She did_ not _want to explain to her dads why she was coming home in her boyfriends clothes, even if it was completely innocent.

Finn shook his head as he watched her, "Nah it's okay, I'll just make a sandwich or somethin-," he stopped mid-sentence as he turned to look what time it was, "Hey, you want to go to a movie or something like that?"

"Um- sure," Rachel nodded her head before smiling softly, "did you want to invite anyone?"

Finn couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at her question, who would they invite? And who would say yes, "Like who?"

Rachel's face dropped a little, "i don't know," she put down his brush and turned to look at him, "Maybe Tina and Mike."

"Like a double date?" he asked still confused.

"Yeah," she nodded before heading over to the bed and sitting on his lip, "I think it be kind of fun." In all honestly, Rachel loved being a couple with Finn and well even though she knew the glee club (even if she considered them friends) weren't always so fond of her, well she wanted to experience what it be like to go on a double date.

"I'll call Mike and see what he says," Finn grabbed his cellphone off his nightstand and called Mike Chang's number. Finn couldn't help but notice the annoyed tone in the guys voice and was hesitant about offering the suggestion, but as soon as he did he swore he heard Tina scream 'yes' in the background. Once he was off the phone he looked at Rachel and smiled, "Apparently they like the idea."

After leaving a note to his mom letting her know him and Rachel were going to the movies they headed over to the theater to meet up with Mike and Tina. As soon as they spotted them they were both surprised at Tina hugging Rachel tightly and thanking her for inviting them out. "You're welcome," Rachel said sounding unsure as she hugged her back and looked over at her boyfriend.

Finn and Mike greeted each other and Mike whispered, "We had been fighting for three hours over what we should do tonight and well you and Rachel calling was like the best thing ever."

"Glad we could help," Finn said laughing as the four of them headed up to the ticket window to get their tickets. Trying to decide what movie ended up being a debate, after that zombie game Rachel was against seeing anything scary. Tina couldn't really care less so in the end Rachel ended up losing and spent the whole movie with her head buried in Finn's arm, but he definitely wasn't going to complain.

* * *

**Reviews y/n? **


	4. apologize

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way what so ever!**

**Summary: Takes place around season 2, starts obviously after the Britney/Brittany episode.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Apologize.**

Rachel was in an extremely good mood and well she had many reasons to thank for that. First off, it was Friday and marked the beginning of the weekend, and she just couldn't wait to get home. Her dads were out of town and felt she was mature enough to stay home by herself, and well they had given her permission to have a friend sleepover. Although she knew _very _well they met one of the female persuasion, Rachel knew the person she was going to ask. She had wanted it to be a surprise, but the thing was, how was she going to get her boyfriend's mother to allow him to sleepover her house? And unsupervised! Maybe if they said it was a glee club sleepover! But then what about Kurt? If Kurt's home then Mr. Hummel could tell Mrs. Hudson and that would ruin her plan. She _could _actually make it a glee club sleepover, but she was highly doubting that any of them would want to sleep at her house. Her good mood was slowly faltering with this difficult task, but she tried her hardest not to let it bother her.

Things with her and Finn had been going great lately, she had finally let him touch her boobs and he hadn't even asked that time! She really did love him and she knew sometimes she was a difficult person to date. Although, she had told him she slept with Jesse (even if she didn't), Finn had pressured her into doing the same with him, truthfully he was quite a gentleman. However, she somewhat understood his need to want to touch her chest at least over the clothes. She wanted tonight to be special, she wasn't saying she was _exactly _ready for _that. _However, Rachel was feeling they could slowly move into more steps in their relationship, and well maybe she would be able to tell him she herself was also still a virgin. Part of her wondered if he would have been mad or relived? Relived that both of them were on the same level of experience.

As she went to shut her locker her smile faded noticing who was standing in front of her with a creepy smile plastered on their face, "Uh hi?" Rachel said confused as she stared at Santana.

"Hi Rachel," Santana spoke softly, her voice sweet, something very unlike her, "I wanted to say that I am so sorry."

Rachel couldn't help but raise her eyebrow, what was she saying sorry about? Okay, well Santana wasn't _always _the nicest person to Rachel, "Sorry? About what?"

"About sleeping with Finn, silly," she said smiling brighter, "I feel bad since you guys are now dating and I mean-, I just am so sorry. I know he probably already told you _all _about this and I just wanted to apologize because I think you two are uber cute together."

She felt her heart stop and was pretty sure her jaw just dropped to the floor, "Ex-excuse me?"

Santana's smile began to turn into a smirk, almost a devilishly one, "Wait, did he not tell you? Oops," she covered her mouth and tried her hardest not to snicker. "It was before you guys were together, I would have thought he would have told you. I mean it was _only _to make you jealous when you were with that Jesse kid. Well Ciao!" she turned on her heel and walked over to Brittany and the two cheerios began to snicker as they walked away.

"Wow Rachel," a voice from behind her spoke, "looks like you've seen a ghost." Rachel quickly turned on her heel to see Kurt standing behind her, she slammed down her books on the floor and rushed off to the chorus room leaving Kurt looking bewildered.

"No, so really," Finn's voice boomed as he laughed over something he was talking to Artie about. He was about to continue when he looked up to see Rachel marching into the room looking rather... mad? He raised his eyebrow and smiled towards her, "Hey, babe. You gotta-,"

But before Finn had a chance to finish what he was saying he was cut off by his girlfriend, "You slept with Santana?" she yelled out, not even caring that Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Mike were sitting in the room.

"Oh, this is not going to be pretty," Mercedes muttered from the back row.

Finn awkward stood up, his eyes wide as he headed over to his girlfriend, "Rach-, um maybe we should talk about this another time."

"Another time?" she asked, her eyes filling with tears, she had been hoping he would say that Santana had been lying, "So it's true?"

Finn gulped and wrapped his hand around her arm and led her into the hallway, "I'm sorry." It was the only thing he could think of to say.

"You're sorry?" she scoffed as she reached up to wipe the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes, "You don't know what it was like to hear it from _her. _Why didn't you tell me? Why did you tell me you didn't do it in the first place?"

This was so hard, he just didn't know what to say and Rachel's reaction was definitely not what he would expect. Okay, _maybe _it was exactly what he expected but the way she just stormed in, he was still trying to wrap his head around it, "Rachel-," he took a deep breath, "I was going to tell you, I promise you that. I ju- this is _not _the way I wanted to tell you! In the middle of the school hallway, this was something I wanted to discuss with you privately."

Rachel stared at him, she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't bother to reach up and try to wipe them away. When Santana had approached her she had just.. snapped. Now she was feeling like an idiot, how could she have just stormed into the choir room and asked him that in front of their friends? And the fact that all the hope she had that Santana was lying had just been flushed down the drain, "I need to clear my head-," she took a few steps back from him, "I just-." She bit her bottom lip as she tried to stop crying, "Well you'll be happy to know I lied too, I was never with Jesse like that."

She quickly turned her back to Finn and made her way down the hallway leaving him standing there completely dumbfounded. "What just happened?" he whispered to himself as he reached up to rub the back of his head. Closing his eyes Finn took a deep breath, this was going to take a lot of work to fix, a lot more work than he wished, but he loved her and the last thing he wanted was to lose her. Opening his eyes he saw Santana and Brittany walking down the hall, obviously making their way to the choir room. "Hey!" he called out, anger obviously in his tone as he reached them, "We need to talk- now."

Santana chuckled, "I'm guessing the midget told you I told her... You should have seen her face."

Finn punched the nearest locker causing Santana to jump slightly, "Who the hell are you? Does it really make you feel good to be so evil towards people that have never done a bad thing to you.. _ever? _Like are you _that _unhappy in life that you need to make other people miserable?"

"I'm sorry that you weren't man enough to fess up yourself," she snapped her fingers in front of his face causing him grab her wrist, "Don't take your anger out on me. You should be thanking me for making you realize you could do _much _better than that freak."

Finn pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he stared at Santana, "The only freak I see here is you..." He let go of her wrist and began to walk backwards before turning around and shaking his head. Rachel had to forgive him, she just had to.

Rachel went to the one place she knew Finn wouldn't find her, or at least the one place he wouldn't dare go into. Locking herself in a stall she sunk down to the ground and brought her knees up against her chest as she cried. She knew she was probably overreacting in some ways, and maybe it wasn't the fact that he had lie, but the mere fact that she heard it from _her. _The way the girl smirked as she told her, god it broke Rachel. Sure, she knew she hadn't been perfect with the truth in that department either, but- she just didn't know. She leaned her head back against the stall and let out a sigh. She hadn't even heard the bathroom door open from the sounds of her sobs, but that didn't stop her from hearing someone saying her name.

After not getting an answer she called out again, "Rachel?" Quinn wasn't even sure why she had bothered to come in after the crying girl, it's not like she cared... right? "Rachel, I saw you come in here so please don't try to hide from me." She approached the stall that was closed and knocked slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" Rachel sniffled as she rubbed her hand under her nose, not even caring if she looked a mess right now.

"Rachel-," she groaned, "I know we aren't _really _the closest of friends or anything, but I want to make sure you're okay."

It was a moment of silence before Rachel finally opened the door and pulled herself to her feet. "I'm fine," she lied, it was obvious just by looking at her face.

"I don't know what happened... and part of me isn't entirely sure I'd even care- but," Quinn sighed as she leaned the palms of her hands against the sink, "I saw Santana approach you and I'm thinking she said something to upset you."

"She told me she slept with Finn," Rachel reached up to rub her eyes, "Apparently it happened when I was still with Jesse."

"Oh," Quinn raised her eyebrow, "Well I mean-," she didn't really know what to say. While she couldn't exactly blame Finn for sleeping with someone else, especially since it was at the time Rachel was in a relationship, but Santana? "You sure she's not lying, she's good at-,"

Rachel cut her off, "He didn't deny it. It's like, I think I'm more hurt that he's not the one that told me. We always said we'd be honest with each other, but then again I should just blame myself." She turned her attention to the mirror, her eyes red and puffy. "I told him I _did _sleep with Jesse."

"And you didn't?"

Rachel glanced at the blonde standing to her side, "No, I just- it was such a confusing time then, you know?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "He loves you, Rachel. I mean- wasn't it just a few weeks ago you had me approach him for you?" She still didn't know why she did that for Rachel, but for some reason she did. Maybe part of her wanted to know if Finn still cared about her. "When me and him were together we were a mess, I mean I let Puck get me pregnant and then... you guys were always around each other. He feels about you the way he could never feel about me," it hurt her to admit that, but Quinn felt like it was the truth. She didn't exactly know everything that had gone down with Finn and Rachel when she was dating him, but their relationship definitely didn't have the strength hers did with him. "You appreciate him so much more than I ever could and- he never looked at me the way he looks at you Rachel."

"She's so evil," Rachel whispered softly, even though she didn't say Santana's name Quinn knew very well who she was talking about.

"I know," Quinn sighed and gave Rachel a reassuring smile, "But she's just jealous. We all are..." her words trailed off as she looked down at the ground.

"I should let him explain his side shouldn't I?" Rachel's tears had finally subsided, and now she was just feeling so dumb. Quinn just nodded and Rachel finally smiled as she headed towards the door to go find Finn. However, before she could leave she turned around and looked back at Quinn, "I know this doesn't make us friends, and well you'll probably go back to hating me as soon as I walk out of here, I just want to thank you, Quinn."

Finn had eventually wandered back into the choir room after searching for Rachel. Maybe he needed to respect her decision, let her think, but god he didn't want to lose her. When he had come back everyone was staring at him, he figured Mercedes probably dropped the ball over what had taken place only a few moments before. Kurt approached him and when Finn was about to say he wasn't in the mood to talk he held out Rachel's books, explaining she had dropped them by her locker after Santana approached her. "Thanks," was the only words he could mutter as he placed them down at his lap and looked at the floor, not really caring all that much about what Mr. Schue was talking about.

"Sorry, we're late," Quinn whispered as she walked into the room and took her seat.

Finn looked up just in time to see Rachel in walking a few paces behind her. He didn't even care if they were still in front of everyone, he quickly rose to his feet and walked over to her, "I'm so sorry."

She had her arms crossed over her chest almost like she was trying to keep herself warm, "I know."

"It didn't mean anything- I honestly did it to make you jealous and I regret it soo much, Rach," he sighed heavily, he had never thought he could feel so bad over something, but here he was feeling that way. "I love you, I want you to know that."

Rachel didn't speak, instead she just wrapped her arms around Finn's torso and buried her head in his chest. Finn could feel everyone's gaze on them but didn't care, he gently rubbed up and down her back as he held her. "I'm sorry for acting the way I did," she said softly before taking a step back, "This is something we are going to need to discuss," she sighed softly, "But lets wait till later?" He nodded and she slipped her hand into his before leading him over to their chairs. "Sorry, Mr. Schue."

Will nodded to Rachel and cracked a small smile, "It's okay," he cleared his throat and turned his attention back to everyone else, "Okay, now where were we.'

Rachel and Finn stayed quiet most of the class, he held her to him, kissing the top of her head any chance he got. Right now words weren't needed, but eventually, eventually they knew they were going to have to talk about what had happened.

* * *

**A/N: well there we are! sorry if the chapter isn't amazing! This actually wasn't my plan for chapter 4 but it kind of came to me and I figured it be good to add a little drama to the way she founds out. I started a new story called _Not Afraid. _It's A/U but I would for you guys to read it! I'm currently coming down with a nasty cold but I am going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep em coming, they keep me motivated! **


End file.
